


The Love of Two (Part 2)

by TheFanimeMaster



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7153154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanimeMaster/pseuds/TheFanimeMaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another chapter in my series!<br/>Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love of Two (Part 2)

CURRENT

\---------

At this time, everybody is 17 years old.

________________________________________

"human?"

Frisk knew that voice.  
For some reason, she knew that voice well.

Too well.

"don't you know how to greet an old pal?

"turn around and shake my hand."

Frisk turned around.

And grabbed his hand.

Suddenly, a loud farting noise erupted.

Frisk saw a face.

And she remembered.

 "heh, the old whoopie." Sans said with a grin.

Frisk ran up to Sans and hugged him tightly.

"SANS! NOT TO FEAR! I WILL SAVE YOU FROM THE HOOMIN!!!!" Papyrus yelled.

Fight Mode

It came

and went

Papyrus couldn't touch Frisk with his blade while Sans was hugging her.

"i won't let you hurt the human. she is a good human." Sans said

Papyrus wondered why there was a barrier around them.

A voice came from the distance.

"My child, you cannot touch Frisk when Sans is around"

"WHY?" Papyrus exclaimed

"Because.

She is protected...

By me"

 


End file.
